Practice Makes Perfect
by Norikita
Summary: Jean actually got a 'date' with Mikasa! But he admits he's a bad kisser, so Marco decided to help him out with that matter. Warning : MarJean (yaoi)


**Author's note :**welp, school has ruined my life so far! ;u; I'm overwhelmed with school but I'm trying to update both the 'Toying Around' fanfic and the 'Cameras and Threads' too! Consider this fanfic as an apology for the super late update! Basically, it's Marco allowing Jean to use him as a 'practice dummy' for Mikasa's date with him :p also, rated T, I guess? ;u;ahh I haven't wrote and hot stuff lately so I really dohope you guys dig it!

* * *

"Jean, what are you so happy about?", Marco peeked into Jean's bunk, finally gave in into his curiousity. For at least a half an hour, his _best friend_, has been squirming in his bunk like a happy little kitten who just got a treat (which, Marco he actually found it quite cute). He found Jean hugging a pillow in his arms, grinning like a happy idiot he was. "I got it! I fucking got it!", Jean looked at Marco with eyes bright, full of happiness and glee. "Huh?", Marco set his book aside, "Got what?", Marco asked, looking at Jean quizzically. "Got a date with Mikasa?", he guessed.

_Well, it could be right._, he thought. Now that he remembered, most of the time, Jean would talk to him about how wonderful Mikasa was… Or how fucking annoying Eren had been (though he didn't find Eren annoying, unlike Jean). Ignoring the first, he would prefer Jean to talk about how his fight against Eren went through, as he massaged Jean's tired muscles, Jean's curses was the only thing he could hear. Other, than his heartbeat, drumming in his ears. Oh, the touch always made him want to go a step further. Beyond the boundaries of being best friends. But Marco was Marco Bodt, the freckled boy who never dared to take a step further. He always convinced himself that Jean would be the one taking the two a step forward, even though he was never sure _when _Jean was going to. Or even _if _Jean wanted to.

Jean nodded frantically. "Yeah!", Jean's cheer shook Marco out from his train of thoughts. Marco ruffled his own hair, "Alright, congratulations dude.", he replied with a dry laugh. "Thanks.", Jean replied shortly, accompanied with a nod. Marco was about to grab his book and continue reading it, but he remembered that Mikasa always dismissed Jean's 'display of affection'. How the hell did Jean pull this one through?

"Wait, Jean,", Marco paused for a moment, hesitating if he should even continue his sentence, "how do you even pull that one through?", he continued. Mikasa wasn't the one who was always up for dates, he figured. All she cared was about protecting Eren, and Eren only. So what Jean called as a 'date with Mikasa', may only be 'a sparring session against Mikasa'.

"… It's not exactly a date.", Jean confessed as his lips slowly slid into a slightly embarrassed smile. _Thought so_, Marco said to himself silently in his mind. "Is it a sparring session?", he asked, one eye brow raised up in curiosity. "Shut up!", he threw the pillow he hugged earlier at Marco, which landed right on Marco's face. Marco laughed, and looked at Jean. Jean averted his gaze from Marco, he couldn't look straight at the other with all the embarrassment filling him up. "But I might get a chance with her!", Jean retorted, his cheeks a bit red with embarrassment (Marco wished it was because of _something else _he could've done to Jean).

Marco set the pillow Jean threw earlier aside, "So,", he paused, deciding not to continue his sentence until Jean look back at him. Jean got the signal, and threw his gaze back at Marco. Marco inhaled a fresh gulp of air before continuing, "Are you planning to kiss her?", he wiggled his eyebrows playfully, teasing Jean, and nudged Jean lightly on his arm. Jean pouted and looked away from Marco again, redirecting his gaze into the untidy room. Marco giggled at Jean's reaction. "I – I'm planning to kiss her after the match.", Jean let out a small sigh. "But I'm not a good kisser.", he added, making small circles on the bed cover to distract himself, sometimes pinching the cover, too.

"Why don't you practice it with me, then?"

"Huh?"

Marco couldn't believe the words that came out from his mouth. But he also knew he couldn't turn back now, and this might be his only chance. "You said you're not a good kisser, right?", he stated his reason, as he moved to sit next to Jean, his face closer to Jean's left. Jean didn't even dare to look to his left, with Marco's face inches from his. "Practice makes perfect.", Marco chuckled. "W – with you?", Jean stuttered. The two never kissed a guy before, and Marco was _definitely _nervous (and Jean was kind of shocked him out from his system). Marco kissed a few girls before, but never a boy. But he figured out, hey, maybe it won't be that different. After all, he was going to pretend to be Mikasa for Jean.

Marco only nodded as an answer. "Just pretend that I'm Mikasa.", his lips slid into a smile that always warmed Jean's heart. "Come on, do it for Mikasa.", he joked, earning himself a light punch on his left arm. Marco rubbed the spot where Jean had punched him, though it didn't hurt him at all. "Y – yeah.", Jean stuttered, Marco could see sweat dripping down from Jean's hands, leaving his skin glistening under the dim candle light. "For Mikasa.", Jean finally encouraged himself to look to his left, finding his face closer to Marco's than he had anticipated. Marco didn't move forward, so Jean figured out he should make his first move. Marco was pretending to be Mikasa, after all.

Jean leaned in and closed the distance between him and Marco, his lips met Marco's. The kiss was closed – mouthed, and that was as far as he could go. He never did an open – mouthed kiss before, but he did saw a few guys doing it with girls back then in his homeland. Unsure where to put his sweaty hands, he moved it to grip at the fabric on Marco's Jean kissed him, Marco's hands automatically moved behind Jean, gripping the fabric on his back, which made Jean's body jolted up, and broke the kiss. "Sorry.", Marco mumbled with an embarrassed laugh, and Jean could feel his cheeks heat up. But he noticed Marco's cheeks were probably even more red than his.

Jean leaned in into the kiss again, but it was hard to pretend that he was kissing his crush, not his best friend. And to tell the truth, he actually _enjoyed _the kisses they shared. The noises that came out from Marco's mouth was even more enjoyable, he thought. _This is so fucking stupid_, he thought to himself. A guy kissing another guy… It wasn't normal! It was just… Wasn't. He couldn't put a finger on the reason _why _it wasn't normal, though. They were both humans and they have their needs, even though they might have variations in that case. Jean was just going to go with that reason.

He just hoped that his pants weren't tented, because the room suddenly felt so hot and he felt like he couldn't take control of himself.

Suddenly, he darted his tongue out into Marco's mouth. Jean could hear Marco moaned into the kiss, and he felt his cheeks was burning red. It didn't take Marco long for him to open his mouth too, their tongues enterwined in a hot, heated kiss. Jean (who didn't really know what came over him), started to nip on the lower part of Marco's mouth, which made another moan escaped from Marco's mouth. Jean moved his hands to the back of Marco's hair, stroking the silky (and a bit sweaty) black hair. Whenever Jean moved his tongue, Marco's mind would go numb. Some curses and moans would leave his mouth quickly afterwards. And whenever Jean moved his hands, digging his nails into Marco's hair or stroking it lovingly, Marco would react to his touch.

There was a part in Marco that he was totally against this; telling him that it was wrong ,but he went on with it anyways. Every time he felt Jean's tongue making its way into the roof of his mouth, Marco would scrape his nails on Jean's back, making Jean curse or hiss. Jean's grunts and moans were so _hot_, that was all Marco could think of. He was surprised on how well their lips fit together. Like a lock and a key. Like they were made for each other.

Suddenly, Jean broke the kiss, a thin strand of saliva formed between them. "Jean, why-", Marco stopped mid sentence, as he felt Jean's canines sank into his neck. Marco let out a small groan. He could've swore he could feel Jean smirking against his skin, licking the mark he just made. Jean could taste the salty sweat on Marco's skin, and found it that it was quite... _Delicious_. "Marco-", Jean grunted, and Marco felt Jean's hot breaths against his skin. "Damn it-", Jean cursed, before making his way down to Marco's collar bone.

"Hey Jean, Shadis is-"

Marco looked at the figure standing on the doorway, terrified and petrified. _Fuck_, he thought, _We're dead_. Jean stopped his work, and looked at the figure on the door, "Connie, what the hell?". The figure himself was surprised too, to find two guys making out with each other in his room. Well, _their _room. "I—I'm just going to tell Shadis you're _busy_.", Connie quickly turned away (Jean could've swore that he saw Connie's cheeks were red), and closed the door behind him.

Before Jean or Marco managed to say anything, Connie opened the door again. Not as wide as before, though. He peeked in from behind the door, "Next time, lock the door.", he smirked before closing the door and (Jean and Marco thought) walked away.

"Well, that was… Encouraging?", Jean muttered out, looking down and _thank God _his pants weren't tented. "But thanks, anyway.", Jean looked at the direction of the door, trying to distract himself by thinking _is Connie still fucking spying on us or what?_. "N – no problem, Jean.", Marco stuttered, forcing himself to keep eye contact with Jean (though Jean was the one who looked away). "I, uh, better get going.", Jean finally said, standing up from where he was. Marco only nodded as a response.

The two couldn't said anything more, really. What happened between them was _hot _and _amazing_, but neither of them would admit it. After Jean finished changing into his uniform, he walked out the door, "Thanks dude, you're the best.", Jean smiled, his cheeks no longer red (at least weren't as red as before). "Yeah.", Marco managed to reply his 'best friend' right before Jean disappeared, closing the door behind him.

Marco hoped that Jean didn't notice the tent in his pants, as he walked to the bathroom to finish his problem.


End file.
